


There's Snow Place Like Home

by CarylDixonandGrimes (FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Confident Rick, Daryl has ears and a tail, First a/b/o, Fluff, Holidays, Insecure Daryl, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl, Out of Character, Rickyl Writers' Group, daryl has a sweet tooth, first mpreg, mentions of Nutella, my first original character, natural birth, pet cat named Norman, rwg secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/CarylDixonandGrimes
Summary: The state of Georgia is hit with a massive snowstorm on Christmas Eve. Daryl is very pregnant, and home alone and feeling uncertain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pumpkinnight120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/gifts).



> This is for you, PumpkinNight120! 
> 
> This was my very first foray into mpreg, subtle Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, and animal-like characteristics. I have read some of Pumpkin's fics and got a feel for the anatomy and such for this story to be as realistic (within reason!) as possible. Please mind the tags and move on if this style story isn't your cup of tea.
> 
> Otherwise, I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to CarburetorCastiel and Eleni52013 for reading this over and assuring me it was not utter crap.

Daryl stared out the window at the large wet flakes that were falling from the cloud darkened sky.  There were already several inches of snow on the ground, and the news was on the television in the background.  He could hear the reporters talking about another three to six inches of that cold white stuff, and the governor was sure to be declaring a state of emergency.  Daryl groaned at the thought.  Rick was on duty, and a state of emergency meant roads would be shut down, as if they weren’t already impassible given the state of Georgia had all of half a dozen plow trucks and not a lick of experience on how to use them.  Daryl didn’t like it when Rick wasn’t home immediately after his shift.  It was unnerving enough that he was the deputy sheriff for King County, which automatically made him a target for those anti-police types.  He cringed every time he heard of a police shooting, and those seemed to be popping up on the news rather often these days.

His sigh fogged the pane of glass in front of him, and his hand clutched his cell phone tightly.  It was nearly 4:00, which meant Rick would be calling soon to let him know if he would be coming home tonight.

_ “Blizzard like conditions… storm of the century… haven’t seen snow like this in several decades…”  _  The news reports droned on.  Daryl put his hand protectively on the tightening swell of his abdomen, turning to go take a seat on the recliner and try to get some rest.  He was quickly approaching his due date, just a few weeks away, but the aches and pains were many and he was eager to meet his cub.  But with the sudden worsening of the weather, he was unsure if the tension he was feeling physicallly was nerves, or something more.  Closing his eyes he tried to drown out the sound of the television, his tail twitching nervously, and his ears turning toward any sound coming from the road.  4:00 soon became 4:30, and just before the clock was to strike 5, Daryl’s phone finally rang.

“Hey..” Daryl answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Babe, I know you’ve been waitin’ and I’m sorry…”

“Please don’t tell me ya gotta stay on?  It’s fuckin’ Christmas Eve…”

“I’m tryin’ to get outta here soon, just waitin’ on Leon to make it in and then I’m gone.”

“But what if the governor shuts down the roads before then-”

“Like that would stop me,” Rick chuckled.  “I’d walk home.  Come hell or high water, I’m not leaving you alone for Christmas.”

Daryl whined anxiously, unable to hide the tremor in his throat.

“Dar, you feelin’ okay?  Baby movin’ around like it’s supposed to and all?  Drinking your waters?”

Daryl didn’t answer, biting his lip as his hand again moved to rest on his stomach.  He had been having pains all day.  Nothing regular, nothing more often than 10 minutes apart, it was nothing to worry about, that’s what the websites and books had all told him.  It was nothing, just his body preparing for delivery which was still a few weeks away.  But Daryl couldn’t hide his anxiety from his Alpha, it came off him in waves, resulting in a low rumble from Rick’s throat.  A sort of purr meant to calm the Omega and get him to talk.

“Daryl,” Rick warned.  

“I… Yes, I been takin’ care of myself, but-’

“But what?”

“It’s probably nothin’, but I been havin’ these like… gas pains.”

“Did you eat all the Nutella again?  Because honest to god, Daryl… last time you did that you-”

“No!  I did not OD on Nutella!”

“Okay, good, I was afraid you had found the stash-”

“Oh?” Daryl’s ears perked up.  His weakness with this pregnancy had been Nutella, he simply could not get enough of that delicious chocolate hazelnut spread.  He would make triple decker sandwiches of Nutella, peanut butter, and marshmallow fluff.  It happened to be his favorite late night snack, and many a morning Rick would wake up to find sandwich crumbs in Daryl’s chest hair, and sticky residue at the corners of his mouth.

“Stay out of the Nutella, sweetheart.  Too many sweets and you’re going to be spending the evening in the bathroom instead of resting.”

Daryl grumbled to himself, thankful for the momentary distraction.  There was near silence on the other end of the line, but Daryl knew Rick was still there.

“You gettin’ nervous?”

“Mmm,” Daryl hummed, unable to verbalize it into words, but yes, he was scared as hell.  Terrified.  This was his first pregnancy, and it had been… unpleasant.  He was not wrapped in that pregnancy glow.  He did not feel one with the earth.  There were days it felt like a parasitic invasion that stretched into every joint, muscle, and tendon in his body.  And he worried that if he couldn’t handle pregnancy well, what was he going to do when it was time to give birth and his body would spit nearly in two?

“Lori was the same way, with Carl and with Judith.  Honestly, babe… I’d be concerned if you weren’t a bit apprehensive.”

Daryl picked at the fur at the tip of his tail, smoothing the plush softness, finding some sense of calm with the grooming.  

“Now I have to tell you something, and I want you to promise not to get angry with me…”

“Rick-”

“Uh-uh!” Rick scolded, “Promise me…”

“Yes, Alpha…” Daryl answered, begrudgingly.

“Look out the living room window, is Carol’s car in her driveway?”

Daryl grunted as he heaved himself up off of the recliner, stepping around the lit Christmas tree to look out the large bay window at the small ranch home across the street.  The large lump in what was supposed to be the driveway suggested a vehicle was parked there, but beneath all that snow he could not be certain it was Carol’s car.  She was no longer married, Ed had been sent packing, and it was just her and Sophia.  Carol was a nurse at a hospital in Atlanta, and she put in a lot of hours in order to send Sophia to private school.  She also happened to be Daryl’s dearest friend.

“I’m… I’m guessin’ yeah she’s home.  Lights are on, snowy lump in the driveway… why?”

“I had a long talk with her months ago, and we set up our shifts so they wouldn’t overlap during your last month of pregnancy.  That way someone would always be nearby if things started to happen.”

“You didn’t….”

“We did-”

“What the fuck, Rick?  Think I can’t handle myself?”

The rumble from Rick’s chest sent the Omega back to his seat, whining apologetically.  “I’m sorry-”

“Daryl… the health of safety of you and our cub is of my utmost concern.  I didn’t want a situation to present itself where you ran the risk of going into labor and birthing alone.  That’s why we did this, because we love you and care about you.”

Daryl’s ears dropped as if he had been scolded.  But he knew Rick was right.  His alpha had been through this twice before with Lori, and they had all made it through alright.  Granted his anatomy was a bit different than hers, but the doctors had assured him that a natural delivery was within reason.  Their cub was measuring on the smaller side of average, as was often the case with male pregnancies, and allowed for easier passage from less flexible anatomy at birth.

“Like I said, I’m going to get on the horn with Leon and see when he’s gonna be here.  I’ll be home as soon as I can.  Call Carol if you need her, she’ll be expecting you.  Just invite her over, watch some Christmas movies to pass the time.  Pretty sure there’s a frozen casserole in the deep freeze you could take out and toss in the oven.”

“Mmm,” Daryl hummed, neither in agreement or disagreement, rubbing a hand over his belly, feeling their baby doing somersaults inside.

“I’ll call you soon, promise…” and with a click, Rick was gone.  Daryl sighed, leaning back in his chair, his feet up and his tail hanging over the arm of the chair.  His eyes danced around the room, from the stockings hung on the mantle, to the christmas lights lining the windows, to the scantily decorated tree placed before the large bay window.  White lights, red ribbon bows, and a silver star at the top of the tree.  No tinsel, per order of Daryl, as tinsel was dangerous for cats and the last thing they needed was an emergency trip to the vet with their pudgy black cat, Norman.   _ Where is that bastard _ , Daryl thought to himself.  He gently snapped his fingers, and moments later was greeted with a chortling meow as Norman hopped his plump self up onto Daryl’s lap and sprawled himself across Daryl’s pregnant belly.

“Dude, lay off the kitty kibble, will ya?  Yer gainin’ as much weight as me,” Daryl chuckled.  Norman looked up at him with golden green eyes, and with a sleepy blink, he meowed once, and laid his head against Daryl’s chest.

“Alright ya tub o’ lard, let’s see what Carol is up to…”  He picked up his phone and shot a quick text to Carol.  Moments later, mid channel surf, his phone dinged with a return text.  

_ Coming over now, bringing you some stuffed shells with meat sauce. _

_ Mmmm, pasta,  _ he responded.  Carol knew all his food weaknesses, and she shamelessly made him one of his favorite dishes.  Moments later there was a knock on the door, he huffed as he set Norman aside getting up off his chair, and waddled to the door, pulling it wide so she could come in.  

“What the fuck are you wearing?” he chuckled.  She had on a puffy jacket that went to her knees, with a faux fur trimmed hood that hid most of her face.

She laughed as she pushed the hood off her head, her tail twitching in amusement.  “Let me just put this in the oven to warm up, maybe 20 minutes and it’ll be ready to go?”

“Mm-kay,” Daryl smiled, waddling after her into the kitchen.  She took care of setting the oven temperature and putting the dish in.  Turning back to Daryl, she leaned back against the counter eyeing him up and down.  Her lips pursed, and her arms crossed over her chest.  Her ears twitched and her head cocked to the side.  

“Dar-bear, you feelin’ okay?” she asked, a mischievous twinkle to her eye.

Daryl frowned.  He was nearly 40 weeks pregnant.  Of course he wasn’t feeling okay.  He was up every hour at night to use the bathroom.  His cub danced a merry jig on his bladder and innards any time he sat down to rest.  His joints ached, and his hips begged for mercy, and he looked forward to the day he could see his dick again whenever he took a piss.

“Why do you ask,” he asked, sitting down on the bar stool, resting his chin in his hands.

“Your tail… you’re holding it away from your body.  Have you been having any pains?”

“Maybe…”

“Does Rick know?”

“He knows I’ve been uncomfortable, just assumed it was something I ate.”

“Oh, honey…”

“What?” Daryl asked nervously.  His stomach tightened and he winced, his fingers wrapping around the sides of the chair.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Rick’s been through this twice before with Lori.  He didn’t seem too concerned, why?”

“It’s different for omegas, even more so when they are male.  Honey, I hate to break it to ya but you’re probably in labor…”

Daryl’s eyes blew wide, and his breathing took on a panicked rate.  “NO no no no no no no! No, I can’t be!  Rick isn’t here!  He’s not home.  The roads are going to be closed soon and I can’t get to the hospital and-”

“Shhhhh,” Carol came over and wrapped her arms around Daryl, leaning her head against his, her breath tickling his ear.  “Pookie, you need to breathe nice and slow.  Take a few deep breaths.  Rick and I talked about the possibility of this happening.  You’re not alone. You’re not a high risk pregnancy.  And I’ve participated in more than a few births, so I’m here to help you every step of the way.”

Daryl whined, falling limp in Carol’s arms.  “But I need Rick…”

“Your alpha is on his way.  He will be here, there is nothing stopping him.  Besides, these things take hours so we’ve got time.”

Carol fussed about the kitchen, setting the table and dishing out some food.  They ate, and then settled on the couch in the living room.  Norman hopped up between them, spinning in circles several times before lying down, and reaching out his little paw to rest on Daryl’s belly.  Daryl stared out the window at the darkening sky, night approaching quickly, and still no sign of Rick.  The tightening of his abdomen happening more regularly now.  He grew restless, unable to get comfortable, finally standing bent over the back of the couch rocking his hips from one side to the other.  Carol rubbed his back when he allowed it, and gave him space when he needed it.  He saw her pull her phone out a few times, her fingers flying over the keys, no doubt updating Rick on the situation.  Daryl took to taking slow deep breaths through what he soon realized were honest to goodness contractions.  He used the star on the Christmas tree as his focal point, allowing the soft glow of the lights to wash over him and calm his nervous state.

_ “All roads are officially closed.  The governor has declared a state of emergency.  Unless you are a member of the highway department, you are ordered to stay off the roads…”   _ Daryl growled through his latest contraction while the newscaster continued their report of the weather.  It was now illegal to be out on the streets.  Rick was not home, their cub was on it’s way, and all he had was Carol.  Bless her heart, she was an amazing woman and friend, but he needed his alpha fiercely right now.

The next contraction caught him by surprise as he moved around the couch to sit down, he let out a yelp and Carol was at his side immediately.  “Dar?  These are less than five minutes apart now…”

“I know!” he growled, “I know… Gimme my phone, please…”  Carol handed it over and Daryl tapped the screen, putting out a call to Rick.   _ Alpha, please…. Please answer…  _

After several rings, Rick purred into the phone, “Daryl, I am on my way… It’s gonna take me an hour or so, but I’m coming!”

“You can’t be on the roads, Rick!”

“Babe, you worry about you and that cub.  I’ll be home soon,” he huffed.  Daryl could hear the sound of a motor, not quite a motorcycle or dirtbike.  Maybe an ATV?  

“Rick?  What’re you on?” Daryl asked, clutching the phone to his ear.  “Our baby’s comin’, I need you…”

“I’ll be there, I promise.  Can you let me go so I can focus on getting home safely to you?”

With a sigh, Daryl agreed.  He set the phone down and then gripped the chair tight as another contraction left him feeling like his abdomen was on fire.

“Daryl, time to get you ready.”  Carol was at his side to help him up off the chair and into the guest bedroom.  She got him settled in the armchair in the corner, and then pulled a bag out of the closet.  From the duffle bag she pulled out some plastic sheeting, a digital scale, various towels and baby blankets, and medical accoutrements that Daryl just could not bring himself to look at.  She and Rick had gone the extra mile to ensure that everything was on hand in case things happened at home.

“Now let’s get you undressed,” she held her arms out to him, to help him shed his shirt.

“What? No! I ain’t doin’ this naked!”

“Daryl,” Carol sighed.  “You can’t give birth with your jeans on…”

Daryl realized the preposterousness of that, and allowed Carol to help him get out of his shirt.  She pulled off his boots and socks, and helped to get his pants off. All that remained were his boxer briefs, and he stood awkwardly clutching the chair through a contraction and then staring blankly at Carol while she again waited with a hand outstretched.

“Everything comes off.”

“But-”

“Everything.  Honey, it’s not like I’ve never seen this before.  And I promise not to look, okay?”

“Turn around.”

“Fine.”

Daryl scowled at her backside as he slid his underwear down, and turned away from Carol as he moved to climb into the bed, pulling the sheet up to his armpits.

“I always knew you had a cute ass,” she chuckled.

Daryl opened his mouth to protest but instead uttered a guttural groan as yet another contraction hit. 

“Mother FUCKER!” he yelled, clutching the sheets panting through the pain. His ears were pinned back against his head and he struggled to move into a more comfortable position.  Carol gathered some pillows and moved to his side to help. He growled at her, which she ignored after giving him a look with a raised brow.

Daryl’s tail twitched angrily beneath the sheet. His apprehension of the impending birth was now replaced with a fury as the fiery pain coursed through him.  He wanted Rick there, he needed him, and he was also silently cursing  _ that mother fucking fuckity fuck fucker _ for getting him pregnant. N _ ever again! His ass was closed for business! Rick would just have to stick his dick elsewhere! Wait, no! Scratch that. _

With a roar, Daryl heaved himself up off the bed and onto all fours, rocking through his contraction no longer caring what view he presented Carol with.  She appeared in the doorway with a basin of water and a wet cloth, wiping his face and pulling his sweaty hair off his neck.  It was a welcomed relief but left Daryl feeling momentarily weak and emotional and he began to whimper as he rocked, his eyes closed as he conjured images of his lover during happy times, trying to block out the pain.  He was a whirlwind of emotion, desperate for the strength of his alpha to anchor him.

Carol shushed him gently and massaged the muscles along his back.  “He's not going to be here, is he?” Daryl whined.

“He will be here. He's on his way. But you're on your way too… don't try to stop the birth, you'll only hurt yourself and possibly the baby. Your body knows what to do, don't fight it.”

Daryl sniffled and nodded, lying down amongst the nest of pillows, closing his eyes once more to turn his mind’s eye elsewhere. Carol’s ears perked at a sound outside, and she left the room to investigate. The front door opened and Rick burst through, the wind sending in a flurry of snow before he could close the door behind him.

“How is he?” he asked, kicking off his snow packed boots and tossing his jacket over the chair.

“In pain… scared, angry, emotional…”

Rick hummed and raced into the kitchen to wash and dry his hands, warming them so he didn't cause Daryl any unnecessary discomfort with icy cold hands. There came a wail from the bedroom followed by a whimper and a sob. Rick tore from the room and up the stairs two steps at a time, bursting through the doorway and into the bed taking Daryl in his arms.  The relief was palpable.  Daryl clung to him and sobbed, while Rick smoothed his hair and rocked him in his arms.  “Shhhh, you got this babe…” he crooned, trying to comfort the other man.

Daryl pulled back suddenly, wiping the snot and tears from his face angrily. “ _ You got this _ ? That all you got to say? I don’ fucking got this.  My ass is being blown wide open, no thanks to you. This cub is on its way out all teeth and claws, shredding my insides and setting my body on fire from the inside out. Have you any fuckin’ idea what if feels like to forcefully push a watermelon out your ASS?”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose,  opening his mouth to respond,  but Daryl beating him to it.

“This is your fault.  _ All. Your. Fault. _ You ain't ever gettin near my asshole ever again! Fuck you! Fuck sex! Fuck….  _ ME _ !” Daryl was back on all fours raging through yet another contraction, growling and spitting viciously, his lips pulled back in a snarl and his tail held stiffly off his body, no longer tolerant of any kind of touch.

As Daryl came down from the contraction, Rick let out a rumbling purr meant to soothe his omega.  Daryl hung his head, resting it against Rick's chest.  The vibrations rolling through him, a momentary relief.

Rick spoke softly against Daryl.s ear. “I say you got this because you're the strongest man I know. I say you got this because there ain't a damn thing you wouldn't do to see this cub safely into this world. I say you got this because I love you, and you're the only one I’d want to bear my cub.  And it's coming, babe…”

“He's right,” Carol agreed. “The baby is near to crowning now, it's almost time to get into position to push.  Your body has been doing all this beautiful work and we're nearly there, sweetheart!”  Carol smiled warmly at him.

“It's time?” He whimpered.

Carol nodded, moving to pull on the paper robe and gloves.  

“Oh god, Rick! It's time?”

“Shhhh, Dar. I'm right here. Whatever you need… just tell me.”

“How the fuck do I do this? Lay on my back?” He looked awkwardly between Rick and Carol. “Baby’s gonna come out head first and smack straight into my balls! I cain’t have that! That ain't happenin’! What if they smother the baby? Oxygen deprivation! It'll be stupid like me!” Daryl voice had gone shrill, and he groaned through another contraction.

“One, your balls ain't that big, babe. And two, you are  _ not stupid _ .”

“Honey, you can push in any position that's comfortable.  On your side, squatting with gravity helping to pull baby down, lying on your back is probably the worst-”

Daryl heaved himself up into a squatting position, his hands on Rick's shoulders. With tears in his eyes and his face a myriad of love, fear, anger, and hope, he focused on Rick’s face. His mouth opened as he inhaled deeply and clamped shut as he bore down and pushed.

Both Carol and Rick issued words of encouragement, wiping away the sweat and tears, and moving the towels beneath him to capture the leaking fluids. Daryl’s water had already broken unbeknownst to him, while he had been in a rage toward Rick. He pushed hard, his face screwed up in concentration, and turning red with exertion. Between contractions he relaxed as best he could breathing deep.  His eyes closed and his head tipped back, he gave one last groan escalating to a bellow toward the sky and then looked down as the cub spilled from his body, Carol catching it with gloved hands laying it down among the towels.  Fast adept hands wiped away the birth detritus and suctioned the fluids from the baby’s mouth and nose. Rick helped Daryl to lay down on his side, his body already trembling from the exertion of the birth.

“What is it?” He cried out, looking down at the precious baby as it began to squall.

“Congratulations, it's a little girl!” Carol's eyes were wet with happy tears, “Rick, let's cut the cord.” She handed Rick the scissors, and with a sniffle and a relieved chuckle he clipped the cord that had attached Daryl and the cub for nearly 40 weeks. He reached down taking Daryl’s face in his hand and kissed him tenderly, his breath catching in his throat at the onslaught of emotions roiling through him.  Carol had wrapped the little girl in a blanket and donned a pink cap, and set her in Daryl’s arms.

“Merry Christmas!” She grinned, “She was born at 12:27 a.m., 5 lbs 4 oz, and 18 inches long.”

“It's Christmas?” Daryl sniffled.

“What a gift, huh?” Rick kissed his daughter on the head and then Daryl’s cheek.

“Have ya got a name?” Carol asked, she pulled off her gloves and protective robe, tossing them into the medical waste bin nearby.

“I… I had a few ideas but a Christmas cub changes things.”

“What are you thinking?” Rick asked, his eyes shining, his cheeks flushed with elation.

“Um… Noelle Skye? I always liked the name Skye and well, being it's Christmas… Noelle?”

“I love it!” Rick exclaimed.  “And I love you…” he leaned down and kissed Daryl passionately on the lips. 

“Mm-mm, settle down there cowboy…. I just got shredded,” Daryl scolded gently.  

Rick laughed, and stared down at the bundle that lay between them.  Noelle looked up at them both blinking her eyes, her brows furrowed with tiny fury at having been forcefully ejected from her dark warm home.   The men marveled over her; her plush little lips and her precious button nose the perfect mix of Rick and Daryl.

“You feel up to moving, Daryl? We can get you settled on the recliner, set that baby to nursing and I'll finish cleaning up in here.”

 

* * *

 

Daryl gently rocked in the recliner next to the lit Christmas tree.  Noelle sleeping through her first marathon feeding session, suckling hungrily, with little snorts and grunts as she swallowed it down.  Bathed in the glow of the Christmas lights, Rick touched Daryl under his chin, turning his face toward him.

“Thank you,” he sniffled, “She's so beautiful and so very precious…”

Daryl leaned in kissing Rick's warm dry lips.

“Mm,” he hummed, looking his alpha in the eye. “Didn't think I could ever love someone so much…” His lips split into a grin, “And now I got two that are worth more to me than anythin’ in this world.”

“Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever.”

“Right back at you.”

The little family of three snuggled closer together; watching the twinkling lights on the tree, listening to the fury of the winter storm outside and the Christmas Carols playing low over the radio and never feeling more complete than in that moment.

 


End file.
